


Nightmares

by Beserk



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, past Carol Danvers /Maria Rambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Vers wakes up from an odd dream and goes to Yon-Rogg for comfort.





	Nightmares

Vers woke in the middle of the night, gasping for air. She groaned as her eyes flew open, trying to steady her breathing. In and out, in and out. Slowly but surely, her breathing returned to normal and she sat up, carefully rubbing her forehead. She tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and leaned backwards on the bed, thinking hard. She'd had another odd dream, this one involving her sitting by a beach with a dark-skinned woman talking to her. She couldn't remember what the woman had said to her, but she could remember just how soothing the woman's voice had been, calming her down in a way she had never experienced in her life before.

But then the dream had changed, the woman had disappeared and the beach had changed, became full of smoke and fire, and the feeling of calm had washed away as if it had never even been there, and instead she had felt panic and fear growing in her until it ingulfed her whole mind and she had woken up having to hold back a scream.

Vers stood up from her bed and quickly put on her training clothes. Bad dreams weren't a new phenomenon for her and she knew exactly what to do to forget them. Vers pulled her door open, stomped all the way to Yon-Rogg's bedroom and pounded on his door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," A voice grumbled in response and the door opened, revealing Vers's trainer and friend- and, _oh_.

Yon-Rogg was wearing dark green sweatpants and absolutely nothing else. His chiseled chest was nearly glowing in the near dark of the hallway, illuminated by the dark green lights from inside his bedroom. He frowned at her and brushed a hand through his hair, taming his curls back on his skull.

Vers had never really noticed before just how attractive her teacher was.  

"Dreams?" He asked as he pulled the door further open to step out and folded his arms over his chest. Vers's eyes flicked down to his arms and then back up to Yon-Rogg's eyes before he could notice she was ogling him. He wouldn’t, though. She had often seen him completely oblivious to Kree women who tried to get his attention on the train, when they walked in the streets or in the training halls.

"Huh?" Vers blinked.

"Did you have dreams again, Vers?" Yon-Rogg repeated, frowning at her.

"Oh, yes," Vers nodded, swallowing hard.

"Hmm," He leaned backwards on the wall and studied her intently. "Well, would you like to train? I'd be more than happy to beat you up again."

Vers was about to agree, but then she stopped herself, suddenly unwilling to spend more time trying to beat up the one person in her life she had a true connection with. Vers thought of the woman in her dream, how calm and warm she had made her feel. Vers wanted to feel that again, she wanted to feel something _real_.

"Nah, not right now," Vers patted Yon-Rogg on the shoulder, walking past him into the room. Her fingers were tingling with the sensation of touch.

"Yes, Vers, you're welcome to come in," Her commander said dryly.

"Thanks," Vers said as she looked around the bedroom. It was larger than hers but just as sparse. His bed was slightly bigger then hers, and his sheets appeared to be softer and more comfortable. He had a punching bag dangling from the wall next to his large window, a small closet and sofa chair. There was a small picture of Yon-Rogg's brother by his bed, a little boy around ten years old. His bright smile made Vers swallow, feeling that that smile was vaguely familiar, like she was used to seeing that smile on a different little face. Vers turned away from the picture. "Nice place."

Yon-Rogg sighed deeply and came into the room, sitting down on the sofa-chair. Vers noticed with an odd sense of satisfaction that he hadn't put his shirt on.

"Vers, it's the middle of the night," He said, leaning backwards on the chair, his fingers tapping on the arm rest. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

"You need your beauty sleep, huh?" Vers grinned, eyes roaming over Yon-Rogg's exposed chest. "Nah, you look fine."

Yon-Rogg's eyebrow shot up, "Maybe I think _you_ need your beauty sleep."

"Ouch," Vers smiled and moved forward, closer to Yon-Rogg. He immediately tensed up.

"Vers…" He said softly, shaking his head, but she took another step forward.

"Do you really think that?" She purred quietly, placing her hands on the arm rests. She was inches away from Yon-Rogg, their knees almost touching. Yon-Rogg spread his legs slightly, and Vers immediately moved forward into the cradle of his body, her knees grazing his crotch, sending a shiver down her spine. She watched in satisfaction as her commander swallowed softly, his eyes growing wide. "Do you really think I need a beauty sleep? Am I not pretty enough right now?"

"You don't…you don't need me to tell you that," Yon-Rogg shook his head as if to try and clear it. "You have enough self-confidence as is."

"Hmm," Vers pushed herself deeper into Yon-Rogg's body, feeling his cock harden slightly. It made something flatter inside of her in pride, realizing she could have this effect on her trainer. "Maybe I want to hear it from you."

"Stop," Yon-Rogg snapped, grabbing her wrists with his hands and pushing her backwards, hard enough to bruise her skin. Oddly, it made the flatter in Vers's got become much stronger.

"Why?" She asked softly, moving forward again. This time Yon-Rogg didn't push her away. He sighed deeply and leaned backwards on the chair again, trailing her with his eyes.

"Vers, you don’t want this," He said, his voice gentler then she was used to.

"Don't tell me what I want," Vers growled. "I know what I want."

"Have you ever even been with someone before?" He asked, his voice still gentle.

The memory flickered in Vers's mind, a laughing woman pulling her down onto a soft bed. She shook her mind to get the image out of her mind. She didn't want to think about that right now, about something that probably never happened in the first place, not when she had something real and warm right in front of her, something she could _feel_ and experience. Something that she would know would be real, that she didn't need to second guess.

"No," She admitted. _Or maybe yes, I don’t know_. "But I'm sure I could figure it out."

"Never?" He was tilting his head as if he found the information interesting, but then shook his head. "Vers, we can't do this. It's not right."

_I don’t care if it's right or wrong, I need to feel something, I want to feel that we have something connecting us. Something more than your blood coursing through my veins._

"I want to do it," Vers leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "It's my choice."

They stayed like that for a moment, touching slightly, and then Yon-Rogg took a deep breath and pushed forward, pressing their lips together. And as soon as his lips touched hers, Vers shivered slightly and her body nearly collapsed into her trainer. It felt so _good_ , so right and warm. She curled her arms around Yon-Rogg's shoulder and pulled her body closer, straddling his hips. His own hands came to rest on her waist, his grasp incredibly hard. Vers didn't mind. All his touches were hard touches, fists pounding into her and arms flipping her into the air during their training sessions, a hand hitting her on the back of the head to reprimand her for a bad job.

Vers grinned into Yon-Rogg's mouth and deepened their kiss, biting into his lower lip, breaking the skin and causing a trickle of blue blood to drop down onto his exposed chest. He growled lowly, pulling her away from him and glaring at her for a moment. Vers just smiled back at him, and suddenly she was raised up into the air, her legs straddling Yon-Rogg's waist. She latched onto his body and kissed him again, deep and rough and bruising, like a training session in their mouth. She almost let out a blast from her fist, but if she wanted to defeat him, she had to do it with her fists alone. Hand-to-hand combat. That was the only way it counted.

She was thrown on the bed and Yon-Rogg climbed over her, kissing her again, hands coming up to rip her shirt off. She immediately pulled her bra off and pulled Yon-Rogg back into a kiss, her hands trailing his chest, down to cup his ass. It felt nice under her hands, but then Yon-Rogg shifted above her, grabbing her hands and pulling them over her head and pinning them there as he leaned down to kiss her neck, teeth dragging into her skin and breaking it. She let out a loud gasp and tangled her legs around her commander's waist in an attempt to flip them around. She got him half way there before Yon-Rogg growled against her neck and pulled them back into place, straddling her again and glaring down at her.

"You didn't have enough leverage, you wouldn't have been able to flip me," He chastised, eyes flicking over her bare chest.

" _You_ would have been able to flip _me_ ," Vers complained. "Why wouldn't I-?"

"I'm stronger," He replied, twisting her wrists over her head hard enough to cause her to feel her bones shifting.

"I'll get stronger," Vers promised as she tried to sit up to catch his mouth again, but was unable to move. She groaned in frustration, moving her hips around to increase the friction on his cock, getting it harder and longer as it pressed against her body. "And then I'll pin _you_ to the bed."

"Maybe one day," Yon-Rogg said, but didn’t sound very confident in that idea, which made Vers frown. "But not today."

"One day, though," Vers said silkily. "I will be strong enough to drag you from the floor up to the bed-"

"It will take a very long time before you're strong enough to drag me anywhere, Vers," Yon-Rogg replied and then finally leaned back down to let Vers catch his mouth again. His hands slipped off Vers's wrists and she immediately moved forward to grab his sweatpants and pull them down, noticing that her friend slept without underwear. The sight of his hard cock made her swallow softly, suddenly nervous. Would it hurt? It was rather large, she thought. Or maybe not, she had never seen one before, so maybe Yon-Rogg's was a small one.

Yon-Rogg seemed to sense her apprehension, as he stilled his movement and pulled himself backwards, studying her for a moment before saying, "Do you want to go back to your room, Vers?"

It sounded more like a challenge then a genuine concern. They watched each other for a moment, but Vers shook her head and sat up, her hands resting on Yon-Rogg's broad shoulders, "Fuck you, I want to do this."

Yon-Rogg hesitated and then nodded, a feral smile growing on his face, "If that's what you want."

And then Vers was pinned back onto the bed and her pants and underwear were pulled off. She laid back, pulling her feet to rest against her teacher's waist. Suddenly, a finger was touching deep inside of her, causing her to gasp out, an intense pleasurable sensation coursing through her body. She groaned and her hands fisted into the mattress, slightly glowing.

"Control yourself," Yon-Rogg snapped at her, his sharp voice sending a newer shiver into her body. She was about to answer, but then her body was wrecked by another pang of pleasure running through her. It was painful, the fingers pounding into her, but the pain seemed very far away compared to the pleasure. She had never felt anything as intensely as she was feeling things right now.

 _Yes, you have_ , an annoying little voice whispered in her mind. _You know you have, you just can't remember it._

She shook her head, pushing the thought out of her mind as Yon-Rogg's cock hit the inside of her thigh. She took a deep breath, looking up to see Yon-Rogg was watching her intently, as if waiting for a sign from her that he could proceed. Vers hesitated for a moment before nodding and pulling herself closer to him. He leaned forward, hands resting on either side of her head, and pushed into her.

Vers gasped sharply, her fingers clawing into Yon-Rogg's chest, drawing blood. It hurt, badly, and she almost told him to get off, but then her friend groaned loudly and panted, looking down at her and starting to move up and down. And suddenly she could feel the start of a different sensation inside of her, trying to worm it's way past the pain, and she hooked her legs over his back in an attempt to get some leverage, but her commander's movements kept her stuck to the mattress and the sensation in her body made her unable to focus long enough to get upset by that.

"V-V-Vers," Yon-Rogg gasped as he pounded into her. "Are you all right?"

"What k-kind of a fucking q-question is that?" Vers panted, her hand going up to slink the back of Yon-Rogg's neck, the sweet feeling growing larger by the second, until it eclipsed the pain almost entirely. "Just…Just keep going."

"As you wish," Yon-Rogg grinned, allowing her to pull him down so she could sink her teeth into his neck, and then there was a slick feeling inside of her like something sticky had spilled inside of her, and Yon-Rogg slumped down, his softening cock slipping out of her, leaving her feeling bruised and broken inside and out, the pleasure leaking out of her, leaving only a sensation of guilt she couldn't quite understand.

"Fuck," Yon-Rogg gasped, sitting up and pulling his pants on and looking backwards at Vers, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep now?"

 _No_ , Vers thought.

"Sure," She sat up as well, putting his pants and bra on, leaving her destroyed shirt on the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll work on your flips," Yon-Rogg stepped into his shower, slamming the door behind him. Vers shook her head and rubbed her eyes, feeling a tingling of tears try to make its way out of them. She gave the closed bathroom door one last look before quickly making her way back to her own room, wincing at the ache deep inside her.

Vers laid down on her bed, slipping off her clothes and pulling up her sheets, eyes wide open.

She didn't want to sleep. She knew she would dream, and she didn't want to see the dark-skinned woman again, didn’t want to hear her calm voice and feel her soft touch. Not while her body was full of bruises. She needed to believe, just for a second, that there was nothing better out there, that Yon-Rogg's hard touched were the only thing she could have, but if she saw the woman she'd know that was not true.

And she just couldn't deal with that right now. So she lay in her bed with her eyes wide open and her hands in fists, lay there for hours in hours with only the light in her fists to keep her company.


End file.
